logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Columbia Pictures/Other
1943 Yorkshrie Films 1914.png 1855-1889 200px-CBCfilm.png 1889-1910 Columbiapictures1924.jpg Columbiapicturespresents1924.jpg 1910-1921 Columbia Pictures Logo 1928 e.jpg|earlier version of the logo Columbia1928 b.jpg|1910 end caption with the tag Gems of the Screen 1920-1939 Columbia36.jpg|1920 version 200px-Columbia Pictures Entertainment logo.png|''Last Action Hero'' trailer (1993) 1939-1945 (World War 2-era) This modified version of the previous logo replaced the Columbia Lady's star-spangled shawl with a more simplistic one. This was in response to a law passed in the U.S. making wearing the flag as clothing illegal. Columbia42.jpg Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1936.jpg|Torch Lady in B&W 1945-1950 Columbia1949-color.jpg 1950-1953 This modified variant was made following the introduction of widescreen formats such as CinemaScope and Panavision, et al. Columbia1954color2.jpg 1953-1963 CPT1.png GW430(2).jpg|End Caption CinemaScope 1963-1972 Columbia Pictures Logo 1968.jpg Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1942.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-01h58m12s173.png|''Django Unchained'' (International, 2012) 1972-1986 Columbia Pictures Logo 1973.jpg Taxi Driver (1976).png|''Taxi Driver'' (1976) 1986-1994 1986-1994 (Torch Lady) Columbia76 a.jpg|"Taxi Driver" (1988) 2005-PresentAT&T.png|''Murder by Death'' (1976) 1986-1994 (Sunburst) Columbia Pictures 1976 Na.jpg 200px-Microsoft Windows logo and wordmark (Pre-XP) svg.png|''Murder by Death'' (1976) 1994-1999 Columbia Pictures Torch Lady 1982.jpg|Torch Lady 1982 Columbia Pictures Logo 1982.jpg|Open Matte FileGW350H193.png|''Groundhog Day'' (1993) 1999-present `1999-present (Artwork logo), 1999-2002 (On-screen logo) 247x247px|center 8780954896.jpg Sony columbia pictures.jpg|Logo used on the wall of the Sony Pictures Studios and served as the Columbia Pictures Television logo. Note: This was first used in the television and home video logos in 1992. 1999-2004 Last Action Hero (1993).png|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) My Life (1993).png|''My Life'' (1993) LOGOS4.1.png|''Little Women'' trailer (Home video, 1994) Columbia Pictures Logo 1993 (2).png|Open Matte version CPT.jpg Carte Bleue Visa 2.png|2.35:1 version with bigger clouds Barclaycard Visa 2.png|''Alaska'' (1996) Carte Bleue.png|''Superjail!'' (1997) 200px-Myspace icon.svg.png|''Muppets From Space'' trailer (1999) Carte Bleue.png|''A Knight's Tale'' (2001) Mastercard-icon.png|''Spider-Man'' trailer (2002) 55px-ESRB RP.png|''Spider-Man'' (2002) MOTO.png|''Big Fish'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2013-10-30-05h58m07s192.png|''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) 118px-200px-Sony Pictures logo svg.png|''Guess Who'' trailer (2005) with Regency Enterprises. Columbia The Longest Yard Non-USA.png|''The Longest Yard'' (Non-USA, 2005) 100px-MTV Hits US Logo svg.png|''The Legend of Zorro'' (2005) Spe.gif.png|''The Pink Panther'' trailer (2006) Yahoo! 6.svg.png|''RV'' (2006) StretchFilmsLogo1991.jpg.png|''Click'' (2006) Purpleyahookids.jpg.png|''Surf's Up'' trailer (2007) Surf's_Up_(2007).png|''Surf's Up'' trailer (2007) with Sony Pictures Animation. 74px-ESRB_Everyone_10_.svg.png|''Ghost Rider'' trailer (2007) Vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h49m03s151.png|''Spider-Man 3'' trailer (2007) 1999 (75th anniversary logo) 2004-present 2004-2010 Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h27m48s137.png NoTorch lady.png|The version without the Torch Lady. Ratingsymbol_ec.png|''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) IE.png|''2012'' trailer (2009) Walmart7.png|''2012'' trailer (2009, A) TriStarVideo.jpg.png|''Skyfall'' (2012) 55px-ESRB_Blank.png|''Captain Phillips'' trailer (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-08-19-08h55m52s33.png|''The Monuments Men'' trailer (US, 2014) Intel_Inside_Pentium_Logo_(2003-2005).png|''The Monuments Men'' trailer (US, 2014) with 20th Century Fox. 80px-ESRB_Everyone.svg.png|''RoboCop'' trailer (2014) 180px-500px-Windows logo.svg-1-.png|''RoboCop'' trailer (2014, A) 2010-present Vlcsnap-2014-09-29-02h31m37s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-00h53m39s64.png|''The Monuments Men'' trailer (US, 2014) Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-00h57m39s214.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' trailer (2014) Print logo variations 1986-1994 1994-1997 1997-1999 1999-present 2002, 2010, 2013-present 2002-2010 Columbia Pictures Last Action Hero Trailer.png|''Last Action Hero'' trailer (1993) Columbia Pictures Spider-Man Trailer.png|''Spider-Man'' trailer (2002) Columbia Pictures The Legend of Zorro trailer variant (2005).png|''The Legend of Zorro'' trailer (2005) Columbia Pictures The Pink Panther trailer variant (2006).png|''The Pink Panther'' trailer (2006) Columbia Pictures Ghost Rider Trailer.png|''Ghost Rider'' trailer (2007) Columbia Pictures Spider-Man 3 Trailer.png|''Spider-Man 3'' trailer (2007) Columbia Pictures 2012 Trailer.png|''2012'' trailer (2009) Columbia Pictures 2012 Trailer A.png|''2012'' trailer (2009, A) Intel Inside 2009-2011.png|''After Earth'' trailer (2013) with Overbrook Entertainment and Blinding Edge Pictures Columbia Pictures RoboCop trailer variant (2014).png|''RoboCop'' trailer (2014) Columbia Pictures The Amazing Spider-Man Trailer.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man trailer (2012) Columbia Pictures The Amazing Spider-Man 2.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' trailer (2014) 1996-2014 2013-present 2014-present Category:California Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:International Category:Sony Corporation Category:Coca-Cola Category:Movie studios Category:1924 Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:46 ad Category:Walt Disney Pictures